Relating physical objects to virtual environments can enrich a user's experience with both the physical object and the virtual environment. The physical objects may be used to store information relating to the physical object and the virtual environment. The virtual environment may be an online game. The physical objects may depict a virtual character used in the online game. The information stored by the physical objects relating to a virtual character in the online game may be obtained in order to effectuate presentation of aspects of the virtual character and/or online game, which correspond to the information associated with the physical objects and/or stored by the physical objects. Typically, information has been transferred between the physical objects and a client device used to access a virtual environment through radio-frequency communication (e.g., through an RFID tag within the physical object, and an RFID reader attached to the client device).